In the Heat of the Moment
by dreamcatcher-022
Summary: (Slash) At a sleepover, Stan and Kyle get more than they bargained for when Cartman catches them in the act... 2nd alternate ending posted. epilogue coming shortly.
1. The Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, blah blah blah.

WARNINGS:

SLASH

STAN AND KYLE

SEXUAL CONTENT

UNDERAGE DRINKING AND PORN

The boys are about 14

* * *

Around 8:30 pm Saturday night, the doorbell rang. Cartman was just about to yell for his mom to get it when he remembered she was out whoring for the weekend. Damn it. It had to be the guys. Cartman jumped off the couch and shuffled to the door, grumbling under his breath. "Hey assholes. What's going on?" He greeted the three.

"Not much, dick weed." Kenny replied cheerfully. They walked in, each carrying a sleeping bag and a backpack. Cartman closed the door behind him and resumed his position on the sofa, craning his head around the others as he tried to see the TV screen. "Guys." He whined. "You're blocking mah view heah. (heah is meant to be said like here but in Cartman's way of saying it. I'm not exactly sure how that'd be spelled.) I can't see shit. "

"The only shit you'll be seeing is this." Kenny pulled a couple of DVDs out of his pack. He passed one of them to Cartman. His brown eyes widened at the picture on the front. "Whoa, dude. Where'd you get this?" He forgot all about the show he'd been watching and continued staring at the naked girl that was displayed on the cover.

Kenny just smirked. "I have my ways, but if you must know, my dad has a secret stash of Playboys, Hustlers, Penthouse, and many other porn mags I don't have time to mention. He also has at least a dozen sex tapes too. Most of them are on DVD, but a few are VHS."

Kyle and Stan crowded around Cartman to examine this piece of forbidden lust. "Wow. Are those things real?" Stan asked in awe. Not counting his mom's, he'd never seen a woman's naked breasts before and seeing them now up close and personal made him more than a little hard.

"No way they can be real. You can totally tell from this angle that they're silicon." Kyle said. Cartman rolled his eyes. "Give us a break, Jew. Who cares if they're real? I can just imagine when you finally get that chance to bang a beautiful girl. You'll be asking her first if her boobs are real." He laughed at his own lame joke.

Kyle glared at the obese kid. "Shut up fat ass! Just because I haven't gotten around to finding a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gay or anything."

"Oh no Kyle. Definitely not." Cartman said sarcastically.

During the boys' bantering, Kenny had taken out a variety of alcohol bottles from his backpack and had stood them in a straight line on the floor. All together there were 7 bottles.

Stan blanched. "Jesus Christ dude. Where the hell did you get all that shit?"

"From my dad's liquor cabinet. Where else? I thought we could use some loosening up." Kenny patiently explained.

"We could get caught you know." Kyle said. He wasn't too thrilled Kenny had brought liquor at their sleepover.

"Who's gonna catch us? Your mom's gone for the whole weekend, right?" Kenny asked Cartman. Cartman nodded, already eyeing the drinks. It looked like he was deciding which one he wanted to start with. "She won't be back until Sunday night."

"See?" Kenny told Kyle. "Nothing to worry about." Kyle sighed deeply. "If you say so." Cartman threw a fist in the air. "What are we waiting for? Let's get watchin'." He cried. He grabbed one of the smaller glass bottles and popped the disc into the DVD player. All four boys settled back to watch _Hotel Lust_.

* * *

_4 and half hours later_...

A light snoring sound could be heard from the couch as the screen flickered back and forth. Cartman had passed out. Sprawled out on the floor, the other boys were surrounded by countless empty boxes of Cheesy Poofs and other assortments of junk food.

Stan and Kyle were still wide-awake. A little woozy, but still alert. Not to mention more than a little horny but neither boy seemed to be doing anything about it. Kenny seemed to be out of it and was busy working on yet another box of Cheesy Poofs. Most of the bottles were half empty. Kyle's stomach felt a little queasy as he shifted his position on the floor. He was spread out on his sleeping bag, next to Stan.

Stan stared blankly ahead, not even caring about the mess around him. He wasn't really focusing on the TV either. All he could think about was how dangerously close Kyle was to him on the floor. He glanced at Kenny, who was alternating between Cheesy Poofs and whiskey.

"Some party, huh?" Stan whispered to Kyle. The redhead looked over at his best friend, prone in his own warm comfort. He nodded. Stan felt Kyle gazing at him that made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He glanced over at Kyle. He had a goofy grin on his face. "What?" Stan asked irritably. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just think you're cute." Kyle said. Stan was shocked. "Wha-what?" Stan stuttered. Kyle just shrugged and turned his head back to the TV. "Hey, you can't just say something and not explain yourself. What the hell was that about?" Stan asked. He wasn't really upset at him. He was curious and more than a little surprised at this outburst.

Kyle realized he was in deep (ahem) and he thought he'd better think of a way out fast. "Um, uh. Hehe. You know." Kyle blushed. Damn it. _Me and my big mouth._ He thought sadly. "No, I don't know Kyle. Why don't you tell me?" Stan persisted. If looks could kill, Kyle would've been dead and buried.

"Well." Kyle took a deep breath. He made a rash decision. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in towards Stan. He planted a somewhat long kiss on the other boy's soft, warm lips. Stan's blue eyes went wide. He didn't pull away but he stiffened at the touch of his best friend's lips on his own.

Kyle quickly backed down, laying on the floor once again and burying his face in his arms. Stan glanced over at Kenny, who had also passed out at this point, with the bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand, the box of Cheesy Poofs spilled on the floor beside him. He looked behind him. Cartman was still unconscious.

Stan was silent. He could tell Kyle was crying, by the way his shoulders heaved up and down and from the way small, quiet sobs emitted from him.

He was at a loss for words. He wanted to comfort Kyle, to tell him everything was going to be alright, but he didn't know where that kiss came from. Was it something he'd been planning all along or something that just happened on the spur of the moment because of the porn?

"Kyle." Stan whispered. He gingerly touched the other boy's shoulder. Kyle slowly looked up, scared of what Stan might to do to him. Would he lose his best friend over his blatant stupidity?

"Let's go upstairs for a minute. I want to talk to you in private." Stan said firmly. Kyle nodded and followed his friend up the stairs, all the while chanting to himself, _"You are such an idiot, you are such an idiot."  
_

* * *

Hey. So what do you think? Should I continue? I know it's another slash Stan and Kyle thing, but this story just came to me one day so I decided to post it. Sorry. I just love those two. I'll add more if you like it. I do have a couple of non-slash South Park fics in mind, but I don't know when I'll get around to writing those. Please check my profile for more details. Thanks. 


	2. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Thanks for the reassurance and all the positive reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Now upstairs in a guest bedroom with the door wide open, there was an awkward silence between the two boys as they sat and pondered their next move. Kyle quickly wiped at his tear stained eyes, embarrassed now that he'd let Stan see him cry. Stan didn't know silence had a sound up until now and it was quite nerve wracking, so he finally spoke up. "So...why did you tell me I was cute?" He asked.

Kyle kept his head down, not really sure what to say. "Because you are." He whispered so softly, that Stan wasn't sure if he heard him at all. "What? I can't hear you Kyle, you have to speak up."

Kyle looked up at Stan, meeting a pair of piercing blue eyes. "I said because you are. Happy now?" He then swung his eyes away, looking everywhere but at Stan. He fiddled with the edge of the bedspread.

* * *

Downstairs, Cartman had groggily come to. His eyes roamed the disheveled living room, taking everything in sight. "God, what a pigsty. Kenny, hey Kenny!" He yelled. "Kenny you poor piece of crap, answer me!" Kenny was laying on the floor, flat on his face, still conked out.

Cartman sighed in aggravation and pushed himself off the couch. He realized how bad that move was and bent over, steadying himself on the arm, almost spilling his guts on the floor. "Where the hell are Stan and Kyle?" He muttered to himself. He took his time wandering over to the TV set to shut the DVD player off. No use wasting electricity.

Maybe they went upstairs for some reason. He started to ascend _very_ slowly, one step at a time; his brain felt like mush, and each move caused his head to hurt even more.

* * *

Stan's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. "Um, thanks." Stan mumbled. He didn't know how to respond to that. Was he supposed to tell Kyle that he was cute, too? Was that how it worked?

"I guess you hate me now, huh?" Kyle asked. His big green eyes stared woefully at Stan, making Stan's insides quiver, but not in nausea. Last year was when Stan started having these weird feelings about Kyle but was always afraid of telling him; he didn't want to risk losing their friendship over something he wasn't sure Kyle felt the same about. Now that he knew, it was still awkward for him, but it made telling him and acting on his feelings a little easier.

"No, I don't hate you. Things are just gonna be, well, different from now on. More complicated." Stan couldn't believe he was doing this. He inched closer to Kyle on the bed, placing one hand on the other boy's arm, pulling him towards his chest. Kyle was startled, to say the least. "Stan, what are you-?" He started to ask but Stan's lips crushing his in a hot, searing kiss interrupted him.

Now it was Kyle's turn to act shocked. "What was that for?" He asked when they broke apart. The kiss had definitely rattled him more than what he'd liked. He'd never known Stan to make a pass at other guys before. But then again, he had no idea his best friend was gay. This was the first he'd heard about it.

"Just thought I should return the favor, you know?" Stan replied. "I'm still not sure about all this, but I think I'm willing to give this, _us_ a try." Kyle felt like jumping up and down and acting like a complete fool, but he managed to keep his cool. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about well, you know. About this, before?" Kyle asked.

Stan shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess I didn't want to mess up things up between us. I cherish and value your opinion more than anyone else's. I think you're the greatest guy in the world. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

Kyle grinned. "You'll never lose me. I feel the same about you. So, what do we do now?"

"This." Stan closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kyle's, glad that he was finally able to relax about his feelings towards his best friend and not hide it inside anymore.

Inside, Kyle was grinning like he just won the lottery.

The pair fell back on the bed, kissing, hands attentively exploring and caressing, totally engrossed in each other. In fact, they were so involved; they didn't notice Cartman standing in the doorway, just watching with amusement and a rather strange look on his face.

After a few seconds of guy watching, Cartman loudly cleared his throat, causing the two new lovers to freeze in terror. "Holy shit dude!" Kyle freaked. They both scrambled off the bed and stood as far away from each other as possible.

"Ha! I knew it. I knew you both were gay. And with each other!" Cartman leered. He came in further, pulling the door shut behind him.

"It's not what it looked like, Cartman." Stan tried to explain. He looked at Kyle, who looked just as speechless and frightened as he was. They were both perfectly aware of what a vicious, manipulative creep Cartman could be. Like that time he made Scott Tenorman eat his parents in a bowl of chili. All because he wanted his measly sixteen dollars and twelve cents back.

"Oh really? It looked like you had your tongue shoved down _his_ throat." Cartman said to Stan. Stan started to defend himself further, but lowered his head in defeat instead. He knew it was useless denying the obvious. The question was, what was going to happen now?

"You're not gonna tell our parents are you?" Kyle asked fearfully. He knew what his mother would say if she ever got wind of this. She would blow her top. She'd be absolutely furious. She might even disown him or something. Kyle was trembling at the mere thought of what his parents would do to him.

"I don't know. What will you give me if I don't?" Cartman asked, enjoying the looks of horror on their faces.

"Not a damn thing. You can forget about getting any money from us." Kyle said. His palms were starting to become clammy, he was so nervous. He rubbed them on his jeans, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a sexual favor." Cartman said. Both of the boys' eyes went wide as they digested this.

"What? No way. Just get out." Stan growled.

"Fine. The phone's waiting for me downstairs. I guess I'll start with Kyle's parents." Cartman started to head for the door, but Kyle's panicked voice stopped him. "Wait! We'd be willing to negotiate."


	3. Blackmail

Ok, there will be a graphic sexual description here. So if anyone is deeply offended by two males engaged in any kind of sexual nature, please leave **now. **For those of you who are still here, I thank you and shall let you enjoy Ch.3. I think slash fans will be rather happy :p

* * *

Stan stood by in silent disgust as he watched his best friend work on Cartman. Even though he was slightly pissed at Kyle for caving in so easily and even though he was repulsed and disturbed for life by the fact that he was seeing Cartman totally naked, in a weird sense, it was starting to turn him on. His own dick throbbed painfully at the erotic sight. He started rubbing himself in spite of the less than appealing situation.

He unzipped his pants, allowing his hand to gain better access to his privates.

His blue eyes were locked on the frolicking pair, making him harder than ever before.

Cartman was sitting up on the bed, with his head leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed. He seemed to be in heaven; he was moaning up a storm. "Oh that feels so good Jew boy, don't stop." He rasped. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Stan and grinned, making lewd, sexual gestures with his hands. Stan rolled his eyes.

Cartman clutched at Kyle's curly locks, running his hands slowly through the soft mass.

Kyle grimaced at the feel of chubby hands going through his hair. They felt hot and sweaty, no doubt making his head oily and greasy.

He lifted his head to give his mouth a rest. He felt like his cheeks were permanently stuck in the sour lemon expression. He could taste the salty sweetness of pre cum on his tongue and he didn't like it one bit. It would be more pleasing to Kyle if it was someone else he licking and sucking. This is not what he had in mind when he said they'd be willing to negotiate. They weren't even negotiations, more like demands.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" Cartman panted. "Giving up are you?"

Kyle glared. "No. Just taking a break, is that ok with you?" He retorted. Cartman just smirked. "You can take all the breaks you want, as long you keep pleasing me whenever I feel like it."

Kyle felt like bashing his little smug, arrogant face in. He looked over at Stan, who was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, playing with himself. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be paying much attention to their conversation.

* * *

Trying to sit up, Kenny slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed so blurry. Where was he? The house seemed vaguely familiar. He managed to somehow stand up, supporting himself with one hand against a wall. God, he felt so sick. He gave a small scream as the floor started spinning, which caused his feet to shoot out from under him. He landed with a thud. "Ugh. What happened to me?" He moaned.

He struggled to stand again, not having much success. "Where – where the hall is evweyboda?" his tongue felt glued to the roof of his mouth. Why couldn't he talk properly? Why did he feel so messed up? "Card...man? Kahl? Sand?" He tried to call out the names of his buddies, but he was a hopeless case. He couldn't even walk.

He was determined to find his friends. The front door seemed to be the closest shot, so he half crawled, half dragged himself over to it, reaching a drunken hand up to turn the handle. After a few failed attempts, the door swung open successfully.

A blast of cold air greeted him, sobering him up somewhat.

He used the porch railing and the side of the house as hand supports as he made his way down the front walk. How late was it? It had to be after midnight. There was hardly any traffic on the street, being so late at night, but the occasional car or truck did whiz by.

Kenny stopped at the end of the driveway, leaning heavily against the Cartmans' mailbox. "Karl?" he called. Where the hell did everybody go? Did they find another party and not tell him? Some friends. He was concentrating so hard on trying to keep his balance as he prepared to cross the street, he didn't even notice as a vehicle's bright headlights came coasting up at a rate of high speed over the crest of the hill.

He cautiously put one foot in front of the other, being careful not to trip. He held out his arms like a tightrope walker, teetering ever so slightly. He felt proud of this small accomplishment.

He confidently began strolling across the street, still unaware of the car that was swerving dangerously all over the road. He looked up at the last possible second, caught like a deer in headlights. He stood rooted to the spot as the car's front smashed against the frail, sensitive body. It didn't even stop as Kenny went flying into the air, somersaulting and landing with a sickening crash on the cold, icy ground. The rats smelled the opportunity for a meal and came crawling out of their invisible holes and started feasting on the already stiffening corpse.

* * *

Stan gripped himself tighter as he felt the onslaught of an orgasm. His ears suddenly perked up like a dog. He thought he heard his name downstairs. Nah. He shook his head. Must've been his imagination.

Cartman started to shake as Kyle's head started bobbing faster. He just wanted to get this over with. The sooner he was able to make him cum, the better. "What was that about not being gay, hmm?" Cartman murmured. Kyle just grunted in protest, not wanting to anger him any further and not having the strength to put up a fight.

Cartman thrust his hips into Kyle's face, almost smacking him in the process. He pulled back slightly to avoid being hit.

Kyle closed his eyes and imagined it was Stan he trying to please. Too bad Cartman had to interrupt them. Things could've gotten interesting. Oh well. There would be another chance.

He felt the warm, wetness shoot into his mouth. He opened and tried to spit it back out, but Cartman had already beat him to it. He forced Kyle's mouth closed and watched with sheer amusement as the other boy gagged while he tried to swallow the sticky gooeyness.

Kyle put a hand over his mouth as his stomach started churning crazily. Cartman just laughed at him as he rubbed and fondled himself, slathering the semen all over his still hard member.

"You're such a wuss, Broflovksi." He chuckled. Kyle couldn't even reply. He made a mad dash for the hall bathroom, making it just in time to spew his insides into the commode. He rested his head painfully against the seat, not caring if he was getting germs all over him. He had to take a shower anyway, to get rid of the nastiness Cartman had so courteously graced upon him.

Stan watched him go, unable to help because he was too enthralled with his own ecstasy. He grunted as his own white mess came spurting. He eyed Cartman from across the room, recoiling in disgust as he sneered at the raven-haired boy. He quickly stood up, gathering his jeans around the waist and joined Kyle in the bathroom.

He grabbed a tissue from the sink and started to clean himself up. Kyle wasn't aware that Stan had entered, he was too exhausted. Stan zipped up and gently dragged Kyle to a standing position. He pushed the handle and the toilet came to life. He wet another tissue and wiped at Kyle's mouth. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs. Hopefully Cartman will leave us alone for the rest of the night. Maybe he'll forget the rest of his stupid plans by Monday." It was a silly and pointless dream, but it didn't hurt to hope. Neither boy was thrilled with the idea of being Cartman's personal slaves for the rest of their natural lives.

* * *

A/N: Plot help anyone? **Please**. I'm desperate. It took me long enough to write this chapter due to writer's block. I would really appreciate **any** help on **any** developments. Any time, not just here, you have an idea you'd like to contribute, feel free to contact me via email or reviews. Thanks. 


	4. Complications

A/N: Hey. I want to thank everyone for reviewing! I know that last chapter kinda sucked, no pun intended. Now that I think about it, I seriously don't know what the hell I was on when I wrote that. Sorry if I offended some people with the whole Kyle and Cartman thing. Guess I should've actually put their names in the warning. I can guarantee it'll never happen again, that's for sure. Anytime I put down a certain character in this fic, it by no means reflects the author's opinions and feelings on anyone or anything in particular. I myself am not racist in any way, shape or form.

I'd like to express eternal gratitude to a few people who reviewed. I don't want to embarrass anyone by singling them out but they did give me the inspiration to write ch. 4, which I think is very shitty, but I'll let you be the judge. Now I can go ahead with the rest of the story. I am always open for new ideas though.

WARNINGS:

NO SLASH

ONLY A TROUBLED TEEN WITH MIXED FEELINGS

* * *

It had taken Kyle at least 2 days to get the taste of Cartman out of his mouth. He'd brushed his teeth and gargled every chance he got. He stared at the back of Butter's head. He really should be paying attention to the history lecture, but his heart just wasn't in it. He was too busy thinking about tonight and how Stan had agreed to come over to his house after school. Kyle had been looking forward to this all day. He could tell Stan still felt unsure about them, and he wanted to put his cute little mind at ease. Kyle glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes til the final bell. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

* * *

"Why hello Stan, glorious day, isn't it?" Pip asked in that surly British accent of his. He caught up with his fellow classmate in the halls after school. Stan groaned inwardly and turned around, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Yes, it's such a glorious day." He mimicked. Pip didn't seem to notice that Stan was making fun of him. "May I ask why you're carrying two backpacks?"

"Really, Pip. Can't a guy strive for good grades?" Pip look startled. "Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with getting good grades, but if I'm not mistaken, we only have 7 classes. Did the textbooks grow in numbers or something?" He had a confused look on his face.

Stan gritted his teeth. This was the 5th time someone has asked him why he was doing this, why he was doing that. He wished everyone would just stop pestering him. He didn't pry into other people's lives. He'd appreciate it if they didn't pry into his. But he knew he wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place if Kyle hadn't blabbed his feelings to him that night at Cartman's.

"I just have a lot of homework, that's all." The lie rolled easily off Stan's tongue. He wasn't used to lying this much as he had the past few days, but lately, it was starting to become part of his life, a necessity.

"If you say so. But I'm in most of your classes Stanley, and I feel we weren't given that much homework." Pip went on. Stan felt an incredible urge to strangle Pip right then and there. He didn't care if anyone saw. "Just get out of my face, you stupid French frog!" Stan snapped. He felt rather bad for calling something he wasn't, but it was the only thing he could think of to get rid of the blond haired boy.

Pip's face turned bright red. "I'm not French!" He protested at Stan's back. "Whatever." He muttered under his breath. That had been a close call. Too close for comfort. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. People were bound to find out sooner or later that he and Kyle were an item.

So far, no one else at school seemed to know about them. He wasn't too worried if they did. He was worried about what his parents would do. Poor Kyle. He knew his parents would definitely go berserk and try to keep them apart. Especially his mom. Stan was sure his own parents would eventually warm up to the idea of their only son being gay. But first he'd have to find the perfect moment to tell them before Cartman opened his big mouth. He'd rather watch paint dry.

Stan approached Cartman's locker with a big, bright smile on his face. "It's about time, Marsh. I'm gonna miss my bus." He complained. Stan thrust one of the backpacks into Cartman's awaiting hands. He could've just as easily carried his own pack but he decided to be an ass and let Stan do it after their last class while he stayed behind to chat with a friend.

"People are starting to ask questions, you know." Stan told him. He would've gladly broken Cartman's arm at the nonchalant way he shrugged his shoulders. "So what? That's not my problem. You know who to blame for all this. I keep telling you Jewish people are bad for your health, but you never listen, do you? Can I help it if I turn your misfortune into my good fortune?" He flashed a sly grin and slammed his locker shut.

"Later." Cartman shouldered his bag and sauntered off. Stan fumed silently on the way to his own locker. He had planned to go to Kyle's, and he was supposed to meet him out front, but suddenly, he no longer felt like being around anyone. He just wanted to be by himself for a while.

Stan got what he needed and slowly made his way to the big, double glass doors. He slipped on his hat and gloves before heading outside. He shoved his hands inside his brown coat and started down the front steps. Kyle was sitting on a ledge, waiting for him at the bottom.

He jumped up when he saw Stan coming. "Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh, you know what? I really don't feel like going. Maybe tomorrow perhaps?" Stan felt terribly guilty about canceling on him, but he just wanted to forget about his problems for a while, which included Kyle.

"Oh. Well, ok. Tomorrow's fine." Kyle reassured him, although Stan saw the corners of his mouth turning down. Stan had really disappointed him; Kyle had been looking forward to spending more time with his boyfriend, getting to know each other all over again.

"Are you ok? You're not sick or anything?" Kyle asked, concerned. Stan shook his head. "No, I just can't come today. I remembered I have to do something for my mom." More lying. Stan knew Kyle saw right through his charade; they knew each other too well when the other wasn't up to par.

But Kyle didn't say anything. He just nodded with a hurt look on his face. "Ok, see you tomorrow then." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Stan with what he wanted to begin with: To be alone. He wanted to call him back, to take him in his arms and pretend like they were the only ones in the world.

Instead, inspiration struck and Stan knew whom he could turn to. Chef had always been a good friend and confidant of the boys when they were younger. He hoped he could rely on their old elementary school cook for some insight right now.

Stan knocked on the door and a big, black man with a bed sheet wrapped around him answered the door. "Hello children. How's it going?" He asked in that deep, soothing voice of his. He always said 'children' even if just one of them were present.

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"Chef, can I come in? I have a problem and I need someone older and wiser to talk to." Stan said. Chef's eyes flitted back and forth, as if there someone in the house, which there probably was. "Well, alright. But make it quick. I'm about to get real lucky, if you know what I mean." Chef let Stan pass and closed the door, following him into the living room.

Stan remained standing, not wanting to take up too much of his time, as he saw Chef was itching to get back to whatever it was he doing before. "What's troubling you Stan?" he asked.

"See, there's this guy I know who says he's gay with his best friend. But his other friend found out about them and threatened to tell both of their parents unless these two guys did what he wanted. But my friend's feeling out of sorts, not really sure what to do with himself and not sure how to handle all the pressure." Stan paused, catching his breath. He was sure Chef could see right through his flimsy lie and see that he was talking about himself.

Chef only stared at him, as if Stan had spoken another language all together. "Well, I don't know what to say except to tell your friend to listen to what's in his heart. I'm sure you'll find some way to – "

"Oh Cheeeeef." A sultry, smooth female voice called. Chef hurried away, peeking his head out from behind the wall's frame. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Stan sighed.

Once outside, he kicked angrily at the snow-covered ground, which caused tiny showers of flakes to fly. That hadn't turned out quite as he'd thought it would. Back to the old drawing board. The only other person he could turn to was Kyle, but his problem _was_ about Kyle.

The truth was, Stan was afraid of hurting him. Afraid he wouldn't turn out to be everything Kyle expected him to be. He wanted to be the best for him, to be his perfect companion and lover. The list went on and on, but Stan was too caught up in his sorrow to think of them all. If only he could talk to him. But that couldn't happen unless he went to him. And he didn't have the guts to make himself do that right now. His life was going down the drain and he had no idea what to do about it.


	5. Working It Out

A/N: I really don't like this chapter at all. I don't know where I keep getting these sappy conversations. I've decided I don't want to make the boys kill themselves or run away since that's been done too many times before. I have no idea how this is going to end up so please bear with me, as updates may be coming a little slower. As always, keep the feedback and ideas coming! Thanks.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Stan Marsh in a foul mood. He had lain in bed all night last night trying without much success to figure out what he was going to do about Kyle and the whole slave thing with Cartman. He had to let Kyle know how weird he felt about being in a gay relationship. It wasn't that he didn't love him or anything, because he did. Very much. It was just that this was all new to him and it even frightened him a little. He needed comfort, he guessed. From the one he loved. He needed reassurance that everything was going to be ok and nothing bad could ever happen.

As he stumbled to the bathroom, he silently vowed to find the time to talk to Kyle today.

* * *

During 4th period English, Stan kept glancing at the clock and fiddling with his pen. He'd never been this antsy before in his life. It wasn't as if he were standing up in the front of the room and giving a speech to thousands of people. Just Kyle. He didn't want to break up with him, but the idea was too tempting to turn down. Unless Kyle convinced him otherwise, he didn't know what else to do.

Maybe it would get Cartman off their backs if they did. Fat chance of that. He'd rat on them anyways, just to annoy them. He let the teacher drone on and on, drowning out his depressing thoughts.

The loud clamoring of the bell startled Stan out of his daze. "Don't forget your papers are due tomorrow!" The teacher called above the buzz of the students. Stan and his class mates broke for lunch. Stan made a beeline for his locker. He rested his forehead against the cool metal, relishing in its feel.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. "Jesus Kyle! Don't do that man." Stan scolded him between clenched teeth. Kyle sported a grin. "Sorry dude. I didn't realize you'd be this jittery."

Stan smiled weakly. It was now or never. "Listen. You're not too hungry, are you? I was hoping we could talk somewhere." Kyle's grin slowly faded and he raised an eyebrow in alarm. "Why? What about?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing really. I just feel we need to discuss a few things. You know, clear the air between us."

Kyle shrugged. "If you say so, but I really don't see the need."

Stan touched Kyle's chest. "It's just that I'd feel a lot better if we talked. Please." He looked imploringly into Kyle's eyes.

Kyle just nodded. "Ok. Where did you have in mind? The cafeteria's not exactly soundproof."

"I know. Just follow me." Stan hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder and started to walk away. Kyle stared after him, more confused than ever, before tagging behind.

* * *

Kyle bumped into Stan as Stan stopped short. They were facing a small, wooden door on the lower level.

"The basement?" Kyle asked in surprise. Stan nodded sheepishly.

The basement of South Park High School was rather large and roomy, filled to the brim with antiques, old yearbooks, extra cleaning supplies, and other miscellaneous items. This was the first time either one of them have been down here.

They slowly and carefully made their way down the old, rickety steps. It was musty, smelly and dingy. And a little creepy. Kyle coughed as a cloud of dust and dirt spiraled up. He waved a hand in front of his face. "When was the last time this place saw a broom?" he choked.

Stan's eyes roamed the room, spotting a few blankets on top of a stack of boxes in a corner. He picked a couple up and spread them down on the hard, concrete floor. He gestured for Kyle to join him. He did, sitting Indian style. Stan did the same.

They shared a moment of awkward silence before Stan finally found the courage to speak.

"Kyle. I don't – I don't know how to say this. The reason why I didn't go over to your house yesterday wasn't because I had to stuff to do for my mom. It was because I was afraid of us. I know I said I'd be willing to try us out, but I'm too scared. I don't want to hurt you – "

Kyle desperately clasped both of Stan's hands in his own. "Don't do this to yourself, Stan. I know I shouldn't have said anything last Saturday, but now I'm glad I did. I really am. Stan, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. There'll be nobody else but you. You gotta believe that." He paused. Stan was silent. "Tell me one thing. Were you ever gonna let me know me that you felt the same way?"

Stan looked down. "I don't know. Probably not." His eyes welled up with tears, threatening to stream down his face, but he didn't care. "I'm so ashamed."

Kyle leaned forward and brushed his lips against Stan's warm, right cheek. "Don't be. I don't want to put any pressure on you, but to me, this feels right." Stan's tears fell freely, overwhelming him.

Kyle threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him for all he was worth. Stan hugged him back, grateful Kyle wasn't mad at him at least. He felt so much better now that Kyle knew where he stood.

"I only want what's best for you. I never want to cause you any pain." Stan murmured into Kyle's neck.

Kyle pulled back so he could look at Stan's adorable face. "Then shut up and kiss me. Tell me you'll love me forever." Stan eagerly caressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle moaned into his open mouth.

They leaned backwards onto the blankets, Stan enjoying the feel of his boyfriend's hands exploring his lower half. "I love you." He uttered.

Kyle smiled softly.

Stan's own hands wandered idly down toward that pesky zipper on Kyle's jeans. He was just about to tug it down when the bell signaling the end of the lunch period shrilled. His eyes widened in panic. He practically forgot they were still in school!

He glanced at his watch. Shit. They were late. They quickly neatened themselves the best they could and Stan folded the blankets and put them back where he found them. They gathered their belongings, checking to make sure they had everything.

Taking Kyle's hand, Stan led the way back up the stairs. Cracking the door open an inch, he checked to make sure the coast was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief. He dropped Kyle's hand once they were back out in the brightly lit hallway.

They made their way to their next class, neither of them noticing a dark clothed figure at the end of the hallway, watching after them with a wistful expression.


	6. Surprise!

A/N: I know I said updates might be coming a little slower, but I couldn't help but get this chapter in before I forgot.

* * *

_How I wished I had some friends_. Pip thought sadly as he traipsed through the snow. _Especially someone who loved me as much as Kyle loves Stan_. Stan seemed to be well liked and pretty popular with the other students. He had no enemies and didn't have to deal with insults and being the butt of everyone's jokes.

Even though Stan had rebuffed him the other day, he was willing to overlook that, since Pip had fallen madly in love with the black haired boy sometime early this year. He didn't know what it was about Stan, but there was just something that attracted Pip to him more than any other person at school.

He wished it had been him in that basement with Stan instead of Kyle. He wished Stan had been kissing and touching him. He knew he would never have Stan for his own, he was way out of his league, but it didn't hurt to dream.

In the cozy warmth of his kitchen, Pip took out the phone book and rifled through the pages until he came to the M's. He told himself he was only calling him just to borrow his Spanish notes. Nothing else.

_Ring ring_.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello, this is Pip, a classmate of Stan's. I was wondering if I could talk to him, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Pip asked. His fingers gripped the edge of the phone book, almost ripping the frail page into bits.

"I'm sorry, but Stan and his best friend Kyle went over to Eric Cartman's. May I leave a message?." Mrs. Marsh said politely. Pip felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"No, that's ok. Thank you."

"Alright. Bye." They hung up.

Pip turned the pages back to the C's and his eyes roamed the delicate sheets. They lit up as they found their target. He decided to pay Stan a visit.

* * *

"Where the hell were you homos today at lunch?" Cartman complained. The trio were sitting on the couch of Cartman's house, watching TV, or rather, helping Cartman with his Spanish homework, and benefiting from it themselves since all three of them had the same class together.

"I didn't have anyone to carry my lunch tray." He whined. Stan and Kyle glanced at each other.

"We...had... stuff to do." Kyle said quickly. Stan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we went to the library to do some research."

Cartman snorted. "Research my ass. You two were probably fucking each other somewhere on school grounds, just begging to be caught." His textbook sat loosely on his lap, forgotten and unloved. He was currently flipping through the channels, not even stopping to see what each one was about.

"Not fucking exactly." Stan said. Kyle gave him a look.

"More like giving each other tonsillitis." Kyle snickered.

Cartman made a face. "That's real nice, you guys. Thanks. Thanks for that mental picture."

"I thought you called us over here so we could help you with your homework, not talk about where we went during lunch." Stan reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. So what? I was bored so I asked you guys to come over. What's the big deal?" Was Cartman's response.

"Dude. If you only asked here just to keep your fat ass company, then we're leaving." Stan huffed. Cartman grabbed his arm to keep him from getting up.

"Don't get your panties all in a bunch, Stan. Sit your white ass back down and make yourself comfortable. Don't forget about our arrangement."

Stan grimaced and settled back into the couch. "I don't wear panties." Stan grumbled. Kyle bit his lip to keep from laughing as he flipped through Cartman's textbook when the doorbell chimed.

"Kyle, could you please get that?" Cartman asked in a bored tone. Kyle sighed and went to answer the door. He was shocked to find Pip on the doorstep.

"Hello, Kyle." Pip greeted Kyle shakily. "I was told Stanley was here. I was won-wondering if I could please talk to him?" Pip wrung his hands together nervously. Kyle had never seen someone look so anxious. Kyle shrugged and motioned to Stan.

Stan looked up in surprise. Cartman was surprised as well. He approached the blond haired boy and waited.

"Um, I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your Spanish notes?" The two other boys had to notice how bad Pip was trembling, both inside and out.

"My Spanish notes?" Stan repeated incredulously.

"Um, yeah. If you don't have them now, I can just get them from you tomorrow or something." Pip said.

"No, no, that's ok. Wait a second." Stan went over to his backpack and pulled out his red Spanish notebook, which he handed over to Pip. Pip took it slowly, staring intently at Stan's questioning face.

_God, he's so beautiful. _Pip's heart ached for him." Thanks, Stan. I'll return it as soon as possible."

"Ok."

Pip stood there for a moment, as if wanting to say something more, but then turned and left. Kyle closed the door and gave Stan a puzzled look. "That was fucking weird."

Stan nodded. "Yeah it was." He shrugged and they returned to the couch and resumed their studying and Cartman returned to his channel surfing.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next installment...

Fooled you, didn't I? :p :p


	7. Pip's Great Expectations

A/N: Sorry for the slowness of updates. I couldn't think of a title for this chapter but I'll change it if I come up with one.

* * *

Pip found himself daydreaming all through his morning classes. Ever since he'd asked Stan if he could borrow his Spanish notes, he hadn't been able to get him out of his head. He intended to give back the notebook sometime later today. He hadn't really looked through it; just skimmed it mostly. Stan had nice handwriting. For a guy.

Pip had the notebook tucked safely inside his backpack, waiting to be returned. He might as well've been on another planet; his mind was somewhere else completely.

* * *

Stan dug in his backpack for a pencil for the math pop quiz they were about to take. Cartman hissed at him from the seat beside him. "Hey Stan. Give me that pencil." He poked him in the shoulder to make sure he heard him. Stan heard him all right, but decided to ignore him.

Cartman kicked the leg of Stan's chair slightly. Just hard enough to make him look over. "Shut up, Cartman. You're gonna get us in trouble." He whispered furiously. Cartman just smiled. "We won't if you just give me that pencil." He held out his hand expectantly. He was eyeing the teacher who was positioned in front of the room, getting ready to hand out the quiz papers.

Stan sighed. He thought about chucking the no. 2 pencil at Cartman's bulbous head, but the only thing that kept him from doing so was act of the girl in front of him passing back the sheets. Stan quickly gave Cartman the pencil _he _was gonna use, his expression stormy. Cartman just smiled sweetly and turned his attention to the paper in front of him. He took out another pencil from the front pocket of his bag just as the teacher told them to begin.

* * *

Pip caught up with Stan in between classes. He already had the notebook out, ready to hand over. "Hello, Stan." Pip said nervously. Stan only nodded, apparently too busy getting things from his locker for his next class to bother responding.

"Um, here's your notebook back." Pip held it out and Stan took it without a second glance.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need this today." He slammed the gray metal door shut and started walking. Pip followed him, even though his own class was in the other direction.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?" Stan kept walking, barely acknowledging the other boy was there.

"I was wondering if we could...uh...talk after school." Pip sputtered.

Stan stopped in his tracks. He finally looked at Pip, his eyes wide in confusion.

"About what?" Stan asked.

Pip stared at his feet, too embarrassed to look Stan in the eyes. "Um, I wanted to talk about...um..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly not comfortable giving the reason why. "If you'll be so kind as to meet me out back by the dumpster, I'll tell you why." Pip said softly.

Stan hesitated before answering. "I don't think so, Pip. Why do you need to talk to me so badly?"

Pip looked crestfallen. "Well, it's personal, actually. Please, Stan. I have to tell you something of utmost importance." Pip gave him pretty much the same look Stan had given Kyle when Stan had wanted to do the same thing.

Stan sighed in irritation. "Goddamnit." He muttered under his breath. "Fine. If it means that much to you, I'll be there. What time?" His fingers toyed in annoyance at the straps of his backpack on his shoulder.

"Can you meet me there at 3:30?" Pip asked.

Stan rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke "Ok. 3:30. I'll see you then." Without another word, he turned away. Pip smiled to himself. At least Stan had agreed to meet him. Pip didn't know what he would've done if he'd said no.

* * *

In the somewhat crowded hallways, Kyle spotted Stan amidst the throng of students. He hurried to catch up to him. He yanked his best friend and boyfriend by the arm, practically ripping it out of its socket.

Stan gaped at him in surprise, even as Kyle dragged him by the elbow all the way up to the 2nd floor boys' bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found it completely empty. Hardly anyone ever used this bathroom at the end of the day and Kyle figured they'd be safe for at least for 5 minutes. Cause that was all he needed to make Stan beg for mercy.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing?" Stan asked as he was pushed and shoved into an empty stall. Kyle locked the door and he got his answer as he gently began kissing him. Stan melted against his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Mmm." Stan murmured as Kyle's hands slipped inside his jeans. Stan closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Kyle's fingers played with his...

Stan grabbed the front of Kyle's t-shirt, bunching it up in his fist and pulling him even closer as he placed his mouth on Kyle's. His tongue slid inside and carefully explored Kyle's mouth.

Kyle pushed Stan even further against the stall, if that was possible. One of Stan's hands crept slowly up Kyle's shirt, running his fingers along the smoothness of the warm skin. Kyle groaned as his hands continued their dance.

Stan happened to glance down at his watch. His hands were now around Kyle's waist, forcing Kyle's hips to grind against his.

"Kyle. We gotta stop." Stan panted. He hated himself for saying such a thing out loud, but he was very curious as to why Pip wanted to talk to him so much.

"No we don't." Kyle moaned. "We can go to your house if you don't want to do it in here."

Stan shook his head. "No. That's not it." He decided to tell the truth. "Pip – Pip asked me if I could talk to him after school today. I said I would." Kyle took his hands away. "Pip? What for?"

Stan shook his head. "I don't know. I'll find out in a few minutes." An unreadable look flashed into Kyle's eyes as he shrugged and unlocked the stall door.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably wants to ask me about the Spanish test tomorrow." Stan tried to reassure Kyle. Kyle said nothing. Kyle walked with Stan as far as the water fountain a few feet away from the stairs. He watched as his friend walked away, feeling a tad disheartened.

He had no idea what Pip wanted from Stan. He stared thoughtfully in the direction Stan had went, not exactly sure what he wanted to do. He decided to wait around for a bit, so he headed outside into the brisk, chilly atmosphere.

* * *

It might be a while until the next update... 


	8. Revelations

A/N: I give credit to a certain review for the title for ch. 7, which I changed. Thanks. Forgive me for the not too quickness of updating.

* * *

Pip glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time to meet Stan. He took several deep breaths to calm down. He berated himself for being so tense. Pip's feelings for Stan were genuine. It wasn't just some silly little crush. He felt he deserved to know whether or not there was any chance at all between the two of them. He didn't let the fact that Stan was dating Kyle deter him from revealing his heart to the only one he loved.

He collected his things and left the library. He burst through the front doors and headed straight for their destination. He slowed down once he approached the turn. He prayed he wouldn't screw up. This was the one chance he'd have to prove himself that he was worthy of something other than being someone's scapegoat.

* * *

Kyle hovered uneasily in the shadows, watching Pip as he rounded the corner. He'd looked absolutely petrified. What in the world could Pip possibly have to tell Stan? And why would that make him so nervous? He knew there was one way to find out but he would feel bad for eavesdropping. And on his own boyfriend, for that matter.

"Hey, Jew!" Kyle groaned. Great. Just great. He didn't need this right now. He wished Cartman would go find someone else to torture. Kyle whirled around. "What do you want, Cartman?" He asked in a doomed voice.

Cartman feigned a hurt look. "Now is that any way to talk to your good friend?" He put an arm around Kyle's shoulder, squeezing it a bit too hard. Kyle shied away, more disgusted than ever. He didn't know why they still hung out with each other. It wasn't as if they were particularly close.

"I was thinking you could come over to my house for a little while. You know, shoot the breeze." Cartman started. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Cartman. Now's not really a good time." Cartman just looked at him. "Planning on having some **'fun'** with your boyfriend?" He spat.

"What's it to you?" Kyle asked. He noticed the rather strange, possessive look that came over Cartman's eyes. He didn't like how he interpreted that. "You're not jealous, are you?" Kyle asked. He shivered in repulsion at the mere thought of Cartman liking him or Stan as something more than a..."friend."

"Hell no. Why would I be jealous of a stupid Jew?" Cartman said.

Kyle sighed. "Never mind. Must you really need me to service your fat self now?"

Cartman laughed softly. "Yes. I believe now would be a good time." He took Kyle by the arm and he grudgingly went without any further protest.

* * *

Stan paced back and forth anxiously by the big, green dumpster, looking at his watch from time to time. He had said 3:30, hadn't he? Where was he? Stan groaned in frustration. He could be consummating with Kyle right now if it weren't for this dumb meeting.

He heard someone cough behind him and he turned, relieved to see Pip. He could tell the other boy was quite apprehensive about something, the way he kept fiddling with his hands and picking at his clothes.

Stan waited for Pip to tell him why they were both here. For some unknown reason, Stan found himself checking Pip out. He wasn't bad looking, really. In fact, if he would just lose that silly beret and the retarded bowtie and dress in more stylish clothes, he'd actually be cute. Stan felt a blush creeping onto his neck for thinking such thoughts. He had to stay focused on what really mattered; him and Kyle. Not him and Pip.

Without much warning, Pip flew towards Stan, grabbing the ebony haired boy by the shoulders, almost lifting him off the ground. Stan struggled to free himself, but was rather surprised by the feel of Pip's lips on his. Stan managed to push Pip away from him, shoving him back against the dumpster.

There was a wild look in Pip's eyes, almost desperate.

"Stan, please. I – I love you." He stuttered.

"What?! What do you mean? I don't understand." Stan was so confused. What was up with everyone revealing his feelings for him? It had to be something in the water. Who was gonna be next? Cartman? Stan shuddered at the thought.

Pip let his backpack drop to the snow covered ground before approaching Stan slowly, stopping inches from his beautiful face.

He took more deep breaths before speaking. "Stan. I love you. I've loved you ever since sixth grade. I was always afraid of telling you, though. You've always been more popular than me at school. I knew I didn't have a chance in bloody hell with you. But Stan. I can make you happy. Please give me a chance." Stan was backing away, even as Pip said this.

"No. No, Pip. This can't be happening. I don't love you. I love Kyle." Stan stopped walking as his back hit a brick wall. Damn. The only way out now was forward, and Pip was blocking his path. Pip now had Stan cornered, both hands on either side of him on the wall, trapping him.

"Stan. **Please**. Let me love you. We can make this work, I know we can. You don't need Kyle when you have me." Pip's unyielding eyes mesmerized Stan. It was almost as if he were being hypnotized by the British boy. And maybe he was. Because Stan found himself drowning in Pip's slow kiss. _No! This isn't right! _The voice inside his head screamed. _Kyle's your boyfriend. You love Kyle!_

Stan moaned as he nudged Pip away. "I – I don't know. This doesn't feel right. Why are you doing this to me, Pip? Why?" Stan couldn't help it. He burst into tears. Pip pressed himself closer to Stan, snaking his arms around his somewhat well built body. He enjoyed the feel of Stan's lean chest against his own, rather skinny, pale body.

"Shhh. Don't cry now. I promise you. Everything's going to be ok. You'll see. I can make all your pain disappear if you'll just let me." Pip comforted Stan.

Stan reluctantly rested his head on Pip's shoulder, still not believing that this is what Pip's true purpose had been for this little get-together. He wished Kyle were here. He wished Kyle were holding him instead of Pip, but for some reason, Stan just couldn't seem to pull away from Pip's soothing embrace.

* * *

Kyle could hear Cartman humming cheerfully to himself in the bathroom as he leaned over the side of Cartman's bed, resting his chin on the frame. He made a mental note to wash out his mouth once he got home. Kyle let his hands idly hang from the side of the bed, barely brushing against the floor.

Seconds later, he felt his right hand brush up against something poking out from underneath the bed. Curious, Kyle scooted himself further over the edge and looked down at what he'd discovered. His eyes widened in shock. Oh my god. It couldn't be. Cartman still had this raggedy, old inanimate object, even after all these years?

Kyle grinned to himself, just thinking of the possibilities and fun him and Stan could have with Cartman. Kyle knew this was **the** key to all of Cartman's evil undoing.

* * *

What could it possibly be? Find out in the next chapter. We're almost finished! Heh :p 


	9. Turning The Tables

There was a light bounce in Kyle's stride as he headed for Stan's house. He had the doll in his backpack, so no one on the street would think it was **his**. After wrestling for about fifteen minutes over the stupid thing, Kyle had finally gotten the upper hand, since Cartman's weight alone slowed him down considerably.

Cartman had unwillingly agreed to end their slave ship if Kyle wouldn't blab to the whole school that Cartman still played with Miss Polly Prissy Pants. Revenge had never tasted so sweet.

--------------------------------------

Stan's left hand stopped Pip's as it leisurely made its way towards his groin. "No, Pip. We can't do this. This isn't right." Stan was beginning to regret the fact that he'd let Pip manipulate his feelings. Pip whispered words of comfort as his hand continued its journey.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Still uneasy, he lay motionless as he let Pip unzip his jeans and slide a hand in; he couldn't help but moan quietly at the touch of Pip's gentle touch. The bedsprings talked as the two made out.

------------------------------------

Kyle knew Stan would appreciate this as much as he had. The front door loomed in sight as Kyle came closer to his friend's South Park residence. Mrs. Marsh let him in, telling him to go on upstairs, that Stanley was in his room. Kyle smiled to himself, pausing just outside of Stan's closed bedroom door to take the doll out of his pack. He could here little squeaks and soft moans coming from behind the entrance. He frowned. What was going on in there?

He pushed open the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Stan?" Kyle was so dumbfounded, he couldn't even move. Stan and Pip jumped apart at the sound of his voice. Stan just sat on his bed, too surprised to say anything in his defense. "K-Kyle." he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed the doll in Kyle's hand. His eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kyle ignored Stan and looked from one boy to the other, still stunned. "What's going on, Stan? Why is Pip over here and why was he on top of you, with his hand down your pants?"

Stan glanced at a worried Pip before finally opening his mouth. "Well, it's not what you think." Pip own mouth hung open. He turned to Stan, staring at him questioningly.

"Oh really. Then I suppose you were just waiting for Christmas?" Kyle spat.

Stan averted his gaze to Pip. "Pip, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I never should've let this happen. " Pip kept shaking his head in disbelief.

"No. I don't believe this. I thought you liked me, Stan. Why did you lead me to believe you did?" Pip leaned heavily against the dresser; his heart felt like it was being ripped in half. He felt like Stan had grabbed it out of his chest, threw it on the ground, and stomped all over it.

Stan stared uncomfortably at the floor. "I don't know, Pip." His blue eyes filled with tears. "Why did you have to go and tell me you loved me?" Stan felt like he was in a tug of war competition.

He knew he loved Kyle and that he was the only person he ever wanted to be with, but yet Pip seemed so alone and in need of someone to love and needed someone to love him.

But Stan knew what he had with Kyle could never compare to what he and Pip **could **have. He also knew that Pip wasn't the one for him. They just didn't click; they didn't have that certain chemistry. He didn't know why he had invited Pip over. He guessed it was to see if he loved Kyle more than anyone else. And he did. His heart belonged to Kyle and always would.

Pip saw the way Stan was looking at Kyle. Kyle didn't seem that upset anymore; he appeared to be more confused than ever. Pip realized that there could never be anything between him and Stan. At least he knew that now.

"I'm sorry, Stan. I guess it was rather foolish of me to think you could ever love someone like me. I know I could never measure up to your standards, but at least you showed me that there could never be a future for us. I'm so sorry I bothered you. I guess I'll be leaving now." He paused in the doorway, more heartbroken than ever.

He became enraged, however, when Kyle leaned in and whispered in ear. Stan watched in a daze as if he were at a spectator sport. "At least you know your place now, you frog. Stan was just delusional. No one could ever love a French pansy like you."

"You son of a bitch!" Before either of them knew what was happening, Pip's angry fist met Kyle's surprised face. Kyle fell to the floor, holding his nose, catching most of the blood that was dripping onto Stan's carpet. Stan jumped up and retrieved a Kleenex form the box on his nightstand. He glared angrily at Pip but Pip didn't care.

A vague memory washed over Pip: Gym class. Dodgeball. Kyle's bloody nose. He'd felt horribly guilty that he'd sent the redheaded boy to the nurse. But Kyle was the one who had told him to throw the ball. He was the one egging him on. And if he recalled correctly, he'd said pretty much the same thing he did now, back then, too. There was no love lost between Pip and Kyle and both boys knew it would always remain that way.

"Boys, is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Marsh called.

"Fine, mom! We're just messing around." Stan yelled.

"Well, try and keep it down, hon. I'm on the phone." Mrs. Marsh explained.

Pip just stared in shock at what he'd done. "I-I'm sorry. I – I don't," He started to say but Stan cut him off. "Just get out, Pip. I never want to see you again. **LEAVE**!" He cried when Pip still didn't move. He hung his head sadly as he left.

"Kyle, are you alright?" Stan asked in concern. Kyle winced as Stan helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I just don't understand, Stan. Why Pip?" Kyle asked, holding the Kleenex to his nose.

Stan moved in closer to Kyle and just hugged him. Kyle rested his chin on Stan's shoulder, re adjusting the Kleenex. "I don't know why. Please believe me, Kyle. You're the one I love. I guess it had all been in the heat of the moment."

Stan leaned backward slightly, peering into Kyle's quizzical face. "It really didn't mean anything, I swear." Kyle tried to swallow his hurt as Stan embraced him.

"You shouldn't, swear, Stan. It really **is** a bad habit, you know." Kyle joked. They both laughed and Stan knew Kyle had forgiven him. "So what's with Miss Polly? I don't believe he still has it." He'd been dying to know ever since Kyle had caught the two of them making out.

Kyle had almost forgotten he'd had the dumb thing. He held it up proudly. "I found this under his bed after, well, you know." He blushed lightly. Stan nodded, needing no explanation as to what Kyle had been doing Cartman's room.

"Our days of slavedom are officially over." Kyle said triumphantly.

Stan listened in silence as Kyle recounted what happened in Cartman's room. He studied his boyfriend's face. He loved him so much, it hurt. He wanted to show him just how much. They would've gotten the chance, except they kept getting interrupted. Suddenly, Stan leaned closer and his lips found Kyle's, breaking him off in mid sentence.

Kyle took the Kleenex away and wiped at his nose; the bleeding had pretty much stopped by now. Kyle gently caressed Stan's face, holding his lover's head in both hands. Stan had tears in eyes once again. "Kyle, I love you very much." He whispered. "I love you, too." Kyle whispered back. He slowly stood up, taking Stan with him. He led him to the bed. They fell softy on it, with Kyle on top of Stan.

"I want you so much." Stan breathed. He raised his arms above his head as Kyle slipped off his shirt. He arched his neck back as his hot lips kissed their way down his heaving stomach. "Oh god, just skip the foreplay and fuck me already." Stan gasped. Kyle grinned as he stripped off the rest of their clothes.

He accepted the lube and a small, square package Stan handed him. After he slipped on the condom, he rubbed himself thoroughly with the cool liquid, then proceeded to ease himself into Stan's virgin body. Stan moaned softly, both in pain and pleasure. Kyle thrust slowly, not wanting to hurt his lover. "You ok?" He panted. Stan just nodded, reaching down to fondle his own rock hard organ.

Kyle brushed his hand away and replaced it with his own. Their lips met in a passionate and sweet kiss. "God, Stan. You have no idea how much I love you." Kyle murmured. Stan groaned as Kyle squeezed him a little harder. He had never been this happy in his life. He closed his eyes as their lips met in another mind-blowing kiss. Kyle uttered Stan's name over and over as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"Stan, I can't hold on much longer." Kyle moaned. Stan's fingernails bit into Kyle's shoulders as he pumped the black haired boy faster, matching his own rhythm.

They tried to keep their moans quiet as they both climaxed at the same time. Kyle quickly pulled out and Stan watched as he finished his cumming process, his sperm filling the condom. Kyle collapsed on Stan, exhausted. Neither of them said anything for a while. Kyle rolled off, cuddling up close to Stan, draping an arm over his torso.

"You were amazing." Stan finally said to Kyle. He turned his head. Kyle smiled. "So were you. I love you." Kyle kissed Stan once more. "I love you, too." They were both quiet as they lay there, enjoying each other's company and being the happiest they've ever been. Stan knew he and Kyle would be ok. As for Pip, well, that was a road Stan decided would remain less traveled.

A/N: Ugh. This was such a bad ending, I know. Sorry I couldn't come up with anything better. Please be totally honest with me and tell me whether or not you liked it. I'm sorry I made Kyle mean to Pip in this chapter but it had to be done. I think. I know Kyle forgave Stan easily but I guess he loved him so much he was willing to forgive and forget. There might be an epilogue coming. I'm pretty sure of it. So this may or may not be the end. So keep an eye out. There is a possibility of several alternate endings I might post yet. I wasn't too satisfied with this one so I'm thinking more are in order. It'll take me some time to get those up. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I love you guys. :p


	10. Alternate Ending 1

There was a light bounce in Kyle's stride as he headed for Stan's house. He had the doll in his backpack, so no one on the street would think it was **his**. After wrestling for about fifteen minutes over the stupid thing, Kyle had finally gotten the upper hand, since Cartman's weight alone slowed him down considerably.

Cartman had unwillingly agreed to end their slave ship if Kyle wouldn't blab to the whole school that Cartman still played with Miss Polly Prissy Pants. Revenge had never tasted so sweet.

--------------------------------------

Stan's left hand stopped Pip's as it leisurely made its way towards his groin. "No, Pip. We can't do this. This isn't right." Stan was beginning to regret the fact that he'd let Pip manipulate his feelings. Pip whispered words of comfort as his hand continued its journey.

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Still uneasy, he lay motionless as he let Pip unzip his jeans and slide a hand in; he couldn't help but moan quietly at the touch of Pip's gentle touch. The bedsprings groaned as the two made out.

------------------------------------

Kyle knew Stan would appreciate this as much as he had. The front door loomed in sight as Kyle came closer to his friend's South Park residence. Mrs. Marsh let him in, telling him to go on upstairs, that Stanley was in his room. Kyle smiled to himself, pausing just outside of Stan's closed bedroom door to take the doll out of his pack. He could hear little squeaks and soft moans coming from behind the entrance. He frowned. What was going on in there?

He pushed open the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Stan?" Kyle was so dumbfounded, he couldn't even move. Stan and Pip jumped apart at the sound of his voice. Stan just sat on his bed, too surprised to say anything in his defense. "K-Kyle." he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed the doll in Kyle's hand. His eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

Kyle ignored Stan and looked from one boy to the other, still stunned. "What's going on, Stan? Why is Pip over here and why was he on top of you, with his hand down your pants?"

Stan glanced at a worried Pip before finally opening his mouth. "Well, it's not what you think." Pip own mouth hung open. He turned to Stan, staring at him questioningly.

"Oh really. Then I suppose you were just waiting for Christmas?" Kyle spat.

Stan shook his head. "No. Kyle, please listen." But Stan didn't have a chance to finish. Kyle was upon the pale, blond kid in a heartbeat, both hands around Pip's throat as he put pressure on his sensitive and vulnerable neck. Pip struggled against Kyle's strong grip, but he was no match for the other youth. "You son of a bitch! I hate you!" Kyle cried.

Stan jumped up and tried to stave Kyle off of Pip, even though he still had mixed feelings about the whole situation.

"Boys! Is everything alright up there?" Mrs. Marsh called from downstairs.

"Uh, just fine mom. We're just messing around!" Stan yelled.

"Well, try to keep it down, hon. I'm on the phone."

Kyle finally let go of Pip's neck, causing the other boy to choke in pain. "What the hell's wrong with you, man?" Stan asked in amazement. Kyle fell to his knees, his whole body trembling non stop. He was barely coherent as he spoke between his sobs.

"I'm sorry, Stan. I couldn't help it. I love you so much, I hate the thought of anyone else getting close to you." He glared up at Pip angrily. Pip just gazed down at Kyle, rubbing his sore neck thoughtfully.

"Kyle. I – I'm sorry." Stan laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle. You're the one I want. Please. Believe me."

Stan averted his gaze to Pip, who was still staring at the redhead in awe. "Pip, I really think you should leave now. This was a mistake. I never should've let you con me like this." Pip's lower lip trembled, but he refused to cry in front of these two.

"I'm sorry, Stan." His voice cracked. "I guess it was rather foolish of me to think you could ever love someone like me. I know I could never measure up to your standards, but at least you showed me that there could never be a future for us. I'm so sorry I bothered you." Pip hung his head sadly as he left.

Stan knelt next to Kyle, looking at him expectantly. "Why, Stan?" Kyle sobbed. "Why? I thought you loved me. I thought we had something." Stan bit his lip, feeling all too ashamed of himself now. Kyle had truly loved him. He never would've tested his feelings for the one he really loved. Stan could see that now.

He felt guilty as he embraced his friend, letting him cry on his shoulder. He knew there was nothing he could say that would make everything better again. He'd deeply wounded Kyle and he knew it would take a long time for him to get over the hurt and disloyalty.

"Kyle." Stan softly shook his heaving shoulder, turning his tear stained face towards him. Kyle just looked at him, not with an expression of anger, but one of confusion and pain. Stan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his trembling lips. He lovingly brushed back a red curl that had gone astray. Kyle sniffed as he rested his chin on Stan's shoulder. He wanted Stan to tell him everything was going to be ok, that he would never again betray him like that.

Stan gently helped Kyle to his feet, letting the other boy lean on him for a moment before pushing them both back towards the bed.

"Kyle. Kyle. I love you." Stan kept whispering over and over as he stripped them of their clothes. Kyle just lay there, still in a daze over what had happened. He wasn't sure he was totally ready to forgive Stan for what he'd done, but he knew that he was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Kyle was crying as Stan lubed himself up and rolled on the condom. "Stan." He murmured. "I love you, Stan." Stan brushed his lips against Kyle's, causing him to calm down somewhat. Stan gently eased himself into Kyle's body.

Kyle whimpered mostly in pain but he didn't stop him from continuing. "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to hurt you." Stan whispered. Kyle shook his head. "No. It's okay." He whispered back.

Stan took his time, not wanting the moment he'd been waiting for to end too soon. Their lovemaking was passionate and almost frantic. They tried to keep their moans quiet as they climaxed at the same time. Kyle clung to his boyfriend desperately, not wanting this state of blissfulness to disappear.

"Hey. You never did tell me why you were carrying around Miss Polly." Stan said as he snuggled up close to Kyle, draping an arm over his torso. He nuzzled his ear as Kyle cracked a smile and let out a quiet giggle.

Stan listened in silence as Kyle recounted what happened in Cartman's room. Neither boy said anything for awhile. They were just content to lie in each other arms and enjoy each other's company, both being the happiest they've ever been in quite a while. Stan knew he and Kyle would be ok but as for Pip, well he decided that **that **would be a road that would remain less traveled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yippee. This is my first alternate ending. Tell me what you think. I'll have my final one posted shortly. You can tell me which one of the three you like better. I felt there were a lot of ways I could've ended it, so I decided to play around with it for a bit.


	11. Alternate Ending 2

A/N: This is the final alternate ending. I'm equally disgusted with all of them. I just couldn't find the right one. I guess if enough people like a certain one, I'll make the appropriate change but for now, I'll leave these posted. I'm definitely uploading an **epilogue**, which means a short after word, tying any or all loose ends. That'll be up soon. Until then, please review this sucky ending as well. Thank you.

----

Kyle hovered uneasily in the shadows, watching Pip as he rounded the corner. He'd looked absolutely petrified. What in the world could Pip possibly have to tell Stan? And why would that make him so nervous? He knew there was one way to find out but he would feel bad for eavesdropping. And on his own boyfriend, for that matter.

But his curiosity was getting the better of him and he felt himself being pulled by invisible hands towards the back of the school. He hid himself behind a wall, watching the scene unfold before him.

----

Kyle could tell Pip was quite apprehensive about something, the way he kept fiddling with his hands and picking at his clothes.

Stan waited for Pip to tell him why they were both here. For some unknown reason, Stan found himself checking Pip out. He wasn't bad looking, really. In fact, if he would just lose that silly beret and the retarded bowtie and dress in more stylish clothes, he'd actually be cute. Stan felt a blush creeping onto his neck for thinking such thoughts. He had to stay focused on what really mattered, him and Kyle. Not him and Pip.

Without much warning, Pip flew towards Stan and grabbing the ebony haired boy by the shoulders, practically lifting him off the ground. Stan struggled to free himself, but was rather surprised by the feel of Pip's lips on his.

----

Kyle put a hand to his mouth to keep from gasping out loud. He couldn't believe it. So this is what Pip wanted to tell Stan. He was in love with him. With **his **boyfriend! Kyle pursed his lips, feeling the anger start to boil. Stan pushed Pip away from him, shoving him back against the dumpster.

There was a wild look in Pip's eyes, almost desperate.

"What?! What do you mean? I don't understand." Stan was so confused. What was up with everyone revealing his feelings for him? It had to be something in the water. Who was gonna be next? Cartman? Stan shuddered at the thought.

Pip let his backpack drop to the snow covered ground before approaching Stan slowly, stopping inches from his beautiful face.

He took more deep breaths before speaking. "Stan. I love you. I've loved you ever since sixth grade. I was always afraid of telling you, though. You've always been more popular than me at school. I knew I didn't have a chance in bloody hell with you. But Stan. I can make you happy. Please give me a chance." Stan was backing away, even as Pip said this.

"No. No, Pip. This can't be happening. I don't love you. I love Kyle." Stan stopped walking as his back hit a brick wall. Damn. The only way out now was forward, and Pip was blocking his path. Pip now had Stan cornered, both hands on either side of him on the wall, trapping him.

"Stan. **Please**. Let me love you. We can make this work, I know we can. You don't need Kyle when you have me." Pip's unyielding eyes mesmerized Stan. It was almost as if he were being hypnotized by the British boy. And maybe he was. Because Stan found himself drowning in Pip's slow kiss. _No! This isn't right! _The voice inside his head screamed. _Kyle's your boyfriend. You love Kyle!_

_---- _

Kyle's eyes filled with tears as he saw Stan let himself be pushed around by the scoundrel. How could Stan do this to him?

Stan moaned as he nudged Pip away. "I – I don't know. This doesn't feel right. Why are you doing this to me, Pip? Why?" Stan couldn't help it. He burst into tears. Pip pressed himself closer to Stan, snaking his arms around his somewhat well built body. He enjoyed the feel of Stan's lean chest against his own, rather skinny, pale body.

"Shhh. Don't cry now. I promise you. Everything's going to be ok. You'll see. I can make all your pain disappear if you'll just let me." Pip comforted Stan.

Stan reluctantly rested his head on Pip's shoulder, still not believing that this is what Pip's true purpose had been for this little get-together. He wished Kyle were here. He wished Kyle were holding him instead of Pip, but for some reason, Stan just couldn't seem to pull away from Pip's soothing embrace.

----

Kyle had no idea what Stan was thinking at this point, but he pretty much figured it wasn't about him. It was obvious what Stan had decided. He turned away, not being able to subject himself to any more pain.

He backtracked to the front of the school where he let out the breath he'd been holding.

He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to calm himself. "Hey Jew!" Kyle quickly wiped at his eyes before whirling around. "What do you want, Cartman?" He asked in a doomed voice.

Cartman feigned a hurt look. He didn't seem to notice Kyle's agony. "Now is that any way to talk to your good friend?" He put an arm around Kyle's shoulder, squeezing it a bit too hard. Kyle shied away, more disgusted than ever. He didn't know why they still hung out with each other. It wasn't as if they were particularly close.

"I was thinking you could come over to my house for a little while. You know, shoot the breeze." Cartman started. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Cartman. Now's not really a good time." Cartman just looked at him. "Planning on having some **'fun'** with your boyfriend?" He spat.

"What's it to you?" Kyle asked. He noticed the rather strange, possessive look that came over Cartman's eyes. He didn't like how he interpreted that. "You're not jealous, are you?" Kyle asked. He shivered in repulsion at the mere thought of Cartman liking him or Stan as something more than a..."friend."

"Hell no. Why would I be jealous of a stupid Jew?" Cartman said.

Kyle sighed. "Never mind. Must you really need me to service your fat self now?"

Cartman laughed softly. "Yes. I believe now would be a good time." He took Kyle by the arm and he grudgingly went without any further protest.

----

Stan nervously stared at the phone, debating on whether to call Kyle. He didn't know whether he should tell him what had happened between him and Pip. He felt like such a horrible person. It wasn't as if he loved Pip or anything. He loved Kyle. But Pip had seemed so clingy and needy that Stan had fallen under his mesmerizing spell.

He was startled out of his reverie by a knock on his bedroom door. He went to answer it and was somewhat surprised to see Kyle himself. Before he could open his mouth, Kyle's fist met Stan's surprised face. He fell to the floor, stunned. He gazed up at Kyle in shock, the pain unbearable.

He held one hand gingerly to his eye, feeling for swollenness and bruising. "What the **fuck**, Kyle?" Stan asked angrily. He struggled to sit up. He was too busy being upset to notice the doll dangling in Kyle's fingers.

"I saw...you...and...Pip..." Kyle spat out between clenched teeth. Stan's eyebrows went up in alarm. "What do you mean, you saw me and Pip?"

Kyle laughed without humor. "Don't play games, Stan. You know what I mean. By the dumpster. I saw you and Pip talking. And kissing. Did you enjoy yourself?" he waited impatiently for a response from Stan, who was still sitting on the floor, still holding his bruised eye. Kyle felt a deep, gashing pain pulsing in his heart. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Why, Stan?" Kyle finally broke down He was barely coherent as he spoke between his sobs. Kyle slid down one wall, his body shaking badly. He stared at Stan, not in anger, but in confusion and pain.

"Why? I thought you loved me. I thought we had something." Stan bit his lip, feeling all too ashamed of himself now. Kyle had truly loved him. He never would've tested his feelings for the one he really loved. Stan could see that now.

"Kyle. I – I love you. Please believe me. I told – I told Pip to go away. You must've left early. He won't be bothering me anymore. You're the one. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Stan bit his lip to keep from crying himself.

Stan hesitantly crawled over to Kyle, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

He gently brushed back a red lock that had gone astray. He was pleased Kyle didn't back away. Kyle sniffed as he rested his chin on Stan's shoulder. He wanted Stan to tell him everything was going to be ok, that he would never again betray him like that.

Stan gently helped Kyle to his feet, letting the other boy lean on him for a moment before pushing them both back towards the bed.

"Kyle. Kyle. I love you." Stan kept whispering over and over as he stripped them of their clothes. Kyle just lay there, still in a daze over what had happened. He wasn't sure he was totally ready to forgive Stan for what he'd done, but he knew that he was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Kyle was crying as Stan lubed himself up and rolled on the condom. "Stan." He murmured. "I love you, Stan." Stan brushed his lips against Kyle's, causing him to calm down somewhat. Stan gently eased himself into Kyle's body.

Kyle whimpered mostly in pain but he welcomed Stan's organ. "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to hurt you." Stan whispered. Kyle shook his head. "No. It's okay." He whispered back.

Stan took his time, not wanting the moment he'd been waiting for to end too soon. Their lovemaking was passionate and almost frantic. They tried to keep their moans quiet as they climaxed at the same time. Kyle clung to his boyfriend desperately, not wanting this state of blissfulness to disappear. He gazed in guilt at Stan's black eye.

"Hey. You never did tell me why you were carrying around Miss Polly." Stan said as he snuggled up close to Kyle, draping an arm over his torso. He nuzzled his ear as Kyle cracked a smile and let out a quiet giggle.

Stan listened in silence as Kyle recounted what happened in Cartman's room. Neither boy said anything for awhile. They were just content to lie in each other arms and enjoy each other's company, both being the happiest they've ever been in quite a while. Stan knew he and Kyle would be ok but as for Pip, well he decided that **that **would be a road that would remain less traveled.


End file.
